Nest
nest is a page on Komaeda Love Mail and the eighteenth one chronologically. The page's title is "they are the nest". Description Nest is an interactive game. The game is in a green box in the center of the page while the background of the page is tiled with a leaf pattern. The game is in a story format, with a mother Komaeda hair asking the player for help getting nesting material for his nestling Komaedalings. Both the mother and Komaedalings in their nest are shown visually. With each story segment the player is able to chose one of three options for nesting material, which is then added to the nest. Depending on what the player chooses there will sometimes be unique responses. Each material has a point value, some better than others. After the fifth story segment an ending will be given depending on the player's choices. Story :For the game's transcript, see here. The game starts by explaining that it's getting chilly out and that Komaeda (a mother) needs help finding nesting materials for his Komaedalings. The mother asks the player to go out and get the materials while he watches the nest. The nest building is somewhat urgent due to an oncoming cold front. When the player brings Komaeda the first material, he thanks them gratefully. When the player brings the second material, he continues his gratitude and says the Komaedalings are so happy. After the third material, Komaeda asks the player if they can help him squish stuff between the twigs. If the player brings bread, Komaeda will eat the bread instead. After the fourth material, Komaeda explains that the nest is almost done and that only one more trip should be required. If the player brings oats, Komaeda will eat the oats raw instead. For the last material, the player has the option to chose "Fire." which has a red button rather than green. Whatever the player chooses, an ending is then given depending on the player's choices throughout the game. There are six endings: bad, okay, good, great, asbestos, and fire. The first four endings are determined by the player's point score, while the last two are activated by having asbestos in the nest or choosing the fire option. At all ends, the player is given the option to start over. Endings In the bad end, the player utterly fails, and the Komaedalings are still cold. Komaeda is forced to handcraft them a duvet cover so they won't be so cold, and it is stated that the player won't be asked to help again. The only upside given is that Komaeda got a snack out of the help, as this ending can only be obtained by giving Komaeda at least one food item. In the okay end, the Komaedalings think the player's job was mediocre and scoff at them. However, Komaeda thanks the player for their help. In the good end, the Komaedalings are content, one of them staring at the player. While the player is unsure if this staring means it is pleased, Komaeda ensures that the player was very helpful. In the great end, the Komaedalings are incredibly pleased. They huddle around the player, murmuring words the player can't understand. Komaeda is incredibly grateful and asks them to visit sometime. It is mentioned that Komaeda will ask the player for help if he needs it again. In the asbestos end, the player expresses uncertainty about offering Komaeda asbestos, but decided to anyway due to its insulating abilities and the oncoming cold. When the player looks at the Komaedalings they are shocked to see full wig-sized Komaedas rather than the smaller ones from days before. Komaeda explains that they've grown quickly due to the asbestos and that it "does wonders" for their follicles. The player is careful to not breathe the air around the nest. In the fire end, fire will appear on the bottom of the page, the background will turn black, and the game box will turn orange. The mother will face the viewer and say "Ah... The pinnacle of hope... The warmest thing you could have brought for my young..." before disappearing along with the nestlings. Point scores Each nesting material gives the player a set amount of points. These materials and points are listed below. If the score is from 0-20, the player will get the bad ending. If the score is from 21-30, the player will get the okay ending. If the score is from 31-40, the player will get the good ending. If the score is from 41-59, the player will get the great ending. If the score is 60 or over (which can only be obtained by choosing asbestos), the player will get the asbestos ending. Finally, if fire is chosen in the last part, the player will get the fire ending. History Before its official release, nest was referenced in multiple posts starting September 26, 2016. This includes this post connecting to the page's title, this post talking about a group needing warmth, this post showing a photo of asbestos, this post mentioning Mesothelioma - a cancer caused by asbestos, this post also mentioning asbestos, and this post again mentioning Mesothelioma. nest was officially revealed in a post on September 29, 2016, with the words "I breathed a bit of asbestos and I liked it" acting as a link. The page was linked to through the blog's drop down menu (as "Nest") from around November 28, 2016, to around March 9, 2017 when it was removed in the organs phase. Notes *The "your own hair" material option indicates the player character has shiny black or dark gray hair. *The title of the page's background, "bck-jungle", could indicate the game takes place in a jungle. *Around the time of the page's release, Komaeda Love Mail's description stated there being "no more mods". When asked where the mods were, the blog responded with an image of the Komaedalings from this game. This implies the mods were turned into or replaced by Komaedalings, which is also supported by other posts. Thus, it is possible the Komaedalings in nest are the same Komaeda hairs that were posting on Komaeda Love Mail during this time. Gallery :For the full gallery, see here. File:Nest_fire.png | The fire ending File:Komaedalings_nest.png | The Komaedalings huddled in their nest File:Komaeda_hair_transparent_03.png | The mother Komaeda File:Twigs.png | Twigs File:Asbestos.png | Asbestos File:Fire.gif | Fire. Category:Pages Category:Games Category:Komaeda hair Category:Komaedalings Category:Asbestos Category:Bread Category:Coldness Category:Dirt Category:Hair Category:Hope Category:Oats